I'll keep waiting
by intaglios
Summary: Rogue has come back after 4 years and she can control her powers. But what will happen if she brings home a child? ROMY! johnOC
1. i'll keep waiting

I'll Keep Waiting  
  
This is another fic of mine… there is an OC who plays an important part in this fic… so read and enjoy…  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was 3am in the morning.  
  
Rogue lay awake on her bed. She wanted to get away from all this. She was prepared to leave. She even written letters to explain why she was leaving. It was too much to take. Having people you love all around you and you can't because you are not a mutant. It was too much even for the Rogue to take.  
  
Love  
  
How could she leave the man that she loved behind? He just has to understand. He has to. If he really loves her.  
  
Rogue looked at her roommate/ teammate/ best friend. Looking so peaceful when she slept, Kurt is so lucky to have her. Just as she was lucky to have Remy with her. ~I have to stop thinking about that stupid Cajun if I want to leave.~ Rogue slowly got out of bed and walked over to her closet. She took out a duffel bag which was packed a few days ago. She changed into her tank top, black pants with her favorite green mesh top over. She carried her bag, went to her dresser and took the two letters she wrote. She wanted to place one of the letters with Kitty, but her mind was dead set against it. ~ Kitty would only scream her head off. She would phase all the way to Kurt's room to tell Kurt that I was gone and Kurt will think that his sister was kidnapped and he would tell Logan and Logan will set up a search party to go all around the country just to look for me! No. I won't give it to Kitty. ~  
  
Rogue took one last look at Kitty and walked out of her room. She walked to the room next to hers. She concentrated on Kitty's power and phased through the door. She walked over to the bed and saw the sleeping body of Rachelle. Rachelle was Remy's sister. She had the power to manipulate time, power to blow things up ( a little like Remy…. But different anyways), premonition, telekinesis and she can teleport but when she teleports, it is not the same as Kurt's power, instead, she teleports with a swirl of lights. Oh yes, and she is also one of the best hackers around. Hacking into anything and everything. Rachelle was like a sister to her. No. She was more like a best friend than a sister. In fact, she talked to Rachelle about herself than she ever did when she was with Kitty after knowing her only for six months. It was about the sane time when Remy joined the X-men. It was as if she had known Rachelle for a long time. Rogue stood above Rachelle and placed the letter next to her pillow. Then she went off to Remy's room.  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
She sat on the bed next to Remy. Looking at him as though it was the last day she will ever see him with tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
" Don't blame me for leaving you, its for your own good. I'll be back before you know it. Just understand that I have to do this." Rogue whispered to him and with that she left. Leaving her friends, family, the person she loved with her heart and soul.  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
He saw her walking out of the mansion and phased through the gates. It hurts to see her leave but she will be back. If not for the X-men, then at least for me.  
  
" Remy be waiting chere, I'll be waiting." 


	2. home but not so

Sorry... i know it took long... but i had writer's block... those who read my other story... i am really sorry... i'll posting another chapter soon so don't worry. by the way... i don't own anything except Rachelle and Candi if you don't know who's Candi, read on and find out Enjoy...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~ Four Years Later~  
  
A young woman, aged 22, was driving from New York to Bayville.  
  
"Mere, are we there yet?" The little girl who was sittting on the passenger seat asked for the upteenth time.  
  
" No Candi, but we will, soon." the young woman with dark brown hair and two white streaks replied. And they drove off in comfortable silence.  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
"You sure she be coming?" Remy asked Rachelle anxiously. A nod from Rachelle was the only reply( SHe has the power to. Then, a gasp escaped from Rachelle.  
  
"She's here."  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Hey Candi, we're here." As they drove past the gates and the signboard the read XAVIER'S SCHOOL OF GIFTED YOUNGSTERS. The young woman named Rogue looked all over the place. / It seems that nothing has changed after all these years\. She stopped her car in the porch, walked over to the passenger seat and carried Candi out.  
  
"Merci, Mere." Rogue just smiled at the young girl, took her by the hand and led her to the door. The door bursted open even before she couldreach for the doorknob and a screan was emitted from the valley girl who opened the door.  
  
" Rogue!" Kitty hugged Rogue. "You are like finally home! We missed you so much!"  
  
"Yea Kit, but the way you are hugging me is gonna kill me!" Rogue managed to speak while trying to gasp for air.  
  
" Oops, sorry. Who's that?" Kitty asked looking at the little girl next to Rogue.  
  
"Oh, her? She's my daughter Candi." Kitty stared at her wide-eyed. Before she could say anything else, Kurt teleported out to ask Kitty what was taking her so long. Instead, he saw Rogue and gave her a big hug.  
  
"When did you come back?" Kurt asked. "No wonder Kitty took such a long time. Come inside, everyone missed you so much!" Before she knew it, Kurt teleported her inside.  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Everyone. Rogue's back!" Kurt shouted. Some looked away from the television, some ran out of the kitchen while others ran out their rooms to come and meet Rogue. Soon, there was a crowd aroung her. Some hugged her, some said hi, some just stood there afraid to touch her as they did not know that she can control her powers, but everyone was asking her why she had left. Rogue was at a loss, she had no idea what to do. She needed help from all this commotion. The only person she could think of was...  
  
" CANDI!" Suddenly, everyone was pushed away by some telekinetic force.  
  
"Ok, everyone sit down. I will not tell you why i left cause i do not think i need to let you know just yet. But first, let me introduce you to my daughter, Candice, Candi for short." Surprised gasped escaped fron some while other could not believe their ears but Rogue could not care less. She was looking for the man she missed every night. Remy. At the corner of her eye, she saw Remy leaving.  
  
nice??? i hope so cos i need a favour... i need reviews i'll have at least 3 reviews or else i won't continue!!! hahas... just joking... i still wanna do it... cos its fun and i love the plot... so please review i really need the support!! thanks!! flames also welcomed 


	3. Revelations

wow!!! i only asked for 3 rewiews and i got 8!!! this is really great!! thanks to all those who reviewed it really helped... this chapter tells us more about Candi... hopefully you guys like this chapter and i am really sorry that i left you guts with a cliffhanger... and sorry that the chapters are so short!!! hope ypu guys forgive me -__-* anyways... lets get on with the story  
  
DISCLAIMER: i do not own the x-men except Rachelle and Candi.  
  
I'll keep waiting  
  
Chapter 3: Revelations  
  
Remy. He left. He just left. Without a word or a sound, he just left, but Rogue was not going to let him go. Not after four years of missing that cajun, she was not going to let this chance slip away. She started walking towards his direction, but the more she walked the farther he seem to get. So she started running, but he was too fast for her, he was already on his bike and he drove off.  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
It was 3 am in the morning. Rogue could not get to sleep. [ Why ] kept surfacing in her head. [ Why did he just leave like that? Doesn't he care? ] Rogue could not take it any more, She had to talk to him.  
  
Remy could not sleep. He needed a drink. The ride was not enough. He needed to forget. Sure enough, she came back, but with a daughter? Before he knew it, he was in the kitchen and he found a bottle of bourbon in his hands.  
  
" Why?" Remy spun around and saw Rogue.  
  
" Why what Rogue?" Remy answered without even looking at her.  
  
" Oh, so its Rogue now?" Still remembering the days when he used to call her 'chere'.  
  
" Yea."  
  
" Why did you ride off like that?" Curiousity was killing her.  
  
" Remy just don wanna ruin a family moment just in case your husband decides to drop by." Remy said bitterly  
  
" Husband? Where did that come from? What did Rachelle say?" Rogue asked frantically. ( remember, Rachelle can see the future and Rogue thinks that Rachelle had a vision about her future husband.)  
  
" She said nothin'. I just figured that since you have a daughter, you should have a husband to give this child to. You know what i mean?"  
  
" Ok. So its wrong to adopt a child am I right?" Rogue stated cooly. Remy stared at her and blinked.  
  
" Adopted?"  
  
" Yea, it seems that her parents abandoned her after finding out that she was a mutant. So I adopted her, I even have the papers to prove it." Rogue explained to Remy. He was dumbfounded.  
  
" 'Merde' y'mean Remy be a fool after all this time?"  
  
" Yup."   
  
" Remy be sorry." He walked closer to her. " I got scared. I din wanna lose you."  
  
" I know swamp rat. Me too." They closed in for a kiss. ~ 'Mere' Candi is hungry.~ " Sorry. Candi is hungry."  
  
" Guess Remy has to get used to it 'non'?"  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
It was during breakfast and most of them were in the kitchen. So Rogue just found a place to sit and eat. Everyone just sat in silence until Kitty decided to break it as it was too akward.  
  
" So like who's Candi's father?"  
  
" She doesn't have one." Rogue stated.  
  
" Zen? Vhere zid she come from?" Kurt asked  
  
" She was abandoned by her parents so i adopted her. Sorry about the TK 'push away' yesterday. It was Candi. She is a mutant. She has telekinesis, manipulate time and teleportation." Rogue explained to the students in the kitchen. At that time, Rachelle's eyes were sparkling.  
  
" She has about the same powers as i do!" Rachelle said excitedly. " This means i can train her powers! Can i Rogue?"  
  
" Yea, I guess, if she likes you. By the way..."  
  
" Logan will be back by nightfall, if thats what you are asking." Rachelle predicted.  
  
" Thanks." Rogue continued her breakfast.  
  
hahas... no cliffhangers this time... i guess you guys are wondering wheres john??he's actually in austraila for a holiday... let me give you spoilers...2 couples will get married and its not jean and scott... and another child will come on the way and belladonna will come into the picture.  
  
Please review, at least 3 for the next chapter... thanks and byee... 


	4. Another Homecoming

Ok... the chapter is not a Romy... it's a John/OC chapter... if you don't like it, too bad... skip to the next chapter but I am still deciding if it's a Romy or not... hmmm... guess so.. gimme reviews so I can think of what to write... I am updating as fast a possible so don't rush me ok?? Thanks for all the reviews anyway... I can't tell you how happy I am.... I am going to remove my other story because I have no idea how to continue it so I decided to remove it, thanks for every thing again   
  
Enjoy  
  
Chapter 4: Another Homecoming  
  
Rachelle was lying on the couch in the rec room. She had been sick for the last few days. Beast said that she was down with the flu and that she had to rest. That means she could not do any danger sessions, gymnastics routines and taking care of Candi. Rachelle missed not seeing Candi. Candi was here only for a few weeks and everyone was already in love with her. And her Cajun accent just like Remy. When Remy and Rachelle first talked to Candi, they were surprised at Candi's accent. It was only when Rogue told them that Candi learnt French ever since she was 3 that made them relieved. Neither one of them want a young child like her experience the guild horror in New Orleans.   
  
Rachelle could not take it anymore. Her eyelids felt heavier and heavier after every minute that passed. She was finally able to summon all the rest of the strength to leave the rec room and walked to her room to sleep.  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
John walked out of the airport and took a big breath. He really missed Bayville, he missed the institute, he missed his friends, and he missed his love. Rachelle. He fell in love the moment he saw her, but he refused to admit it. She had the most amazing brown hair and natural light brown highlights to match her intense purple eyes. He missed the nights he had with her. When she lay in his arms at night. When she gave him kisses filled with passion. When they sneaked out at night to the waterfall at the back of the institute. When she said she loved him. He got scared. He ran away. And now, he came back. Because those few weeks in Australia reminded him that he could not live without her. That he loved her as much as she loved him. He walked over to his jeep that was in the season parking and drove back to the institute.  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
Rachelle slept for 3 hours straight. She had no idea John came back an hour ago. John got up to the room that he was so familiar with, Rachelle's room. How he missed this place was indescribable. He entered the room only to see that Rachelle was sleeping. Seeing Rachelle sleeping made him feel like going into bed and hold her in his arms. He threw his bag on the floor that made a loud 'thud', which woke Rachelle up, but she still kept her eyes closed.  
  
'' Is this how you wake a sick lady?"  
  
" Sick? My poor Sheila is sick?" John panicked. Sheila? Realization hit her. John was back. Rachelle suddenly sat up, her eyes filled with tears as she saw the one she was waiting for all this time. She screamed. She didn't know what else to do, it had been such a long time since she saw him and she was relieved.  
  
" You came back!" Rachelle said as tears trickled down her face.  
  
" Yea Sheila, I came back for you. I know that it was wrong to leave just like that. But I got scared. I was afraid to commit. So I went back to Australia. When I was there, all I could think about was you." John walked over to Rachelle and cupped her face into his hands. " I love you." Rachelle had tears streaming down her face. She was so happy that there was some one out there who loved her as much as she loved him.  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
A few days after John got back, Rachelle recovered from her flu. They were now at the kitchen eating their breakfast when Logan interrupted them.  
  
" Both of you have a danger room session with me later, so hurry up and finish your food." John and Rachelle rush out of the kitchen only to have Rachelle to crash into Remy. Instead of aplogising to Remy, she just stared at him.  
  
" Go. Get Rogue and Candi out of here now!" Remy was confused, so was everyone else. " She is coming, just bring them out of here! Belladonna is coming!"  
  
hahas… left you with a cliff hanger yet again!!! Sorry about the long up date… any way… I removed my other story… hopefully I can concentrate on this story… oh yes… I must have another 3 reviews before I post the next chapter… thanks  
  
peace out 


	5. repercussions

**Chapter 5.**

Premonitions. She always hated the future she saw. Because she never saw anything nice. This time, she saw someone she never wanted to see again. Belladonna. She was the one who made everyone's life hell. Especially the LeBeau's, making then unable to sleep at night, bring in fear every second of their lives, not wanted themselves to die. Rachelle knew that she and Remy were selfish, leaving the rest back in New Orleans to fend for themselves but she could do nothing about it even if she stayed. And so she left, in search of her brother and at the same time, keeping a lookout for him because her father ordered her to. In this very second, she was doing just that. She took out her brother's bo-staff and waited for Belladonna at the front porch.

Even before Rachelle could sit down to wait for Belladonna arrive, a bullet whizzed passed her head, barely missing a few inches as it shattered the big glass windows behind her, scattering pieces cut her everywhere. Rachelle cursed under the breath knowing that this will cause her movements to slow down, a clear advantage to Belladonna.

" Well well. What do we have here? The baby sister." a high pitched voice spoke out.

" Belladonna." Rachelle managed to spit out.

" Where is your-" Rachelle didn't give Belladonna a chance to finish, using the staff to sweep the pest off her feet, giving her only a few seconds to get up again on her feet. Belladonna tossed her gun aside and lunged for Rachelle instead, but Rachelle was too fast for her. This just made her angrier, throwing hard and more frequent punches which proved futile as Rachelle managed to doge everyone of them. Belladonna was finally begin to tire out as Rachelle was gaining her momentum. Finally taking on the offensive, Rachelle threw her a punch.

" This is for ruining my family!" throwing another punch.

" This is for ruining everything me and my brother ever had." the punches kept on coming until Belladonna fell to the floor. "And that was for killing Julian."

A/N: how was that? I'm going to get the next chapter out soon. I hope my writing improved! Please review! Thanks! Love loads! Oh! And i'm thinking of making this a reader's choice fic. Meaning you review, telling me what you want in the story and i'll write it out for you. So you get to participate or something. Is that alright. I'll take in votes. And i'll let you guys know in the next chapter!


	6. to love to hold to hate

**Chapter 6.**

All the other X-men were alerted of an intruder, they were rushing to the scene when they see Remy standing at the doorway.

" This is business that Rachelle has to take care of." That was all Remy said before going on to look for Rogue and Candice in his room.

-

Rogue was in Remy's room with Candice. She knew about Belladonna. Remy and Rachelle had told her about Belladonna. But no matter how much information she had from the both of them, it still did not prepare her for this. That Belladonna was here to take away everything she held dear. After four years of trying to get her powers in check, Belladonna was here to take everything away from her. As she held Candice close to her, waiting patiently for Remy, the same thoughts kept running through her head. That after all that she went through to control her powers for the people she loved, it was all going to be snatched away from her.

Remy picked up his pace towards his room. Today was supposed to be a perfect day for Rogue and himself. Today was going to be the day where he was going to propose to her. Today was going to be the day where she was finally going to be his. When he entered his room, he saw Rogue cuddling Candice and rocking back and forth on the floor so that Candice could fall asleep. And as he look even more closely, he could see tear stains on Rouge's cheeks and clothes. Seeing her in this state broke his heart, simply because he knew that she was crying and he wasn't able to be there to comfort her among the chaos, instead, he was too caught up with his family troubles. He walked silently towards her, taking Candice from Rogue's arms and gently placed her on the bed, awaking Rouge from her trance.

" Are you alright?" Remy asked, his voice heavy with concern as he wiped the unshed tears from Rogue's eyes.

" I'm fine, just worried thats all."

" Chere, look at me." Rogue lifted her head to look into Remy's red on black eyes as he reached into his pocket to take a box out.

" Chere, will you marry me and be mine forever?" Remy asked, looking into her eyes as if they were the portal to her eyes but the moment was ruined when Kurt teleported into the room.

" Rachelle fainted." It was all he said before he teleported out again. It took a few seconds for the information to register in their heads before they rushed out into the infirmary.

-

It had been hours since the fight between Belladonna and Rachelle. The X-men gathered around her bed, as if waiting for a miracle to happen. John's eyes were bloodshot and Remy's expression unreadable. No one, not even Beast knows the reason for her coma. All they knew was that Rachelle kept opening her mouth, trying to say something and tears were streaming down her face which was contorted as though she was in unbearable pain. Professor X has been trying to enter her mind for the past hour, trying to figure out the reason for her silent pain but everything proved futile. Now all they can do is wait. Wait for a miracle to happen.

-

Belladonna cursed under her breadth, every little movement she made hurt like hell. All thanks to Rachelle. Luckily, Belladonna had her drug with her, a drug that causes a person to go into a coma and relive their most painful memories. But so far, it has only worked on normal people, it has not been tested by mutants before. Belladonna was secretly hoping that it would cause a lot more pain to Rachelle than it would to a normal human.

_Thats for killing Julian!_

These words kept running through her head. After all these years, what she did still haunted her. She was supposed to be an assassin, she wasn't supposed to feel guilty or have a soul. Her brother died. All because of her desire to have Remy all for herself.

" _What? Julian gets to marry Rachelle? Its not fair pere! Its not fair! I love Remy and we should get married instead! Not Julian and that stupid bitch!" That earned her a slap across her face_. _Rachelle did not deserve to marry her brother. Rachelle was adopted just like Remy. But Rachelle did not deserve to marry the man she loved. Belladonna did. She waited all her life so that she could marry Remy. Now it was all ruined. _

All she wanted to do was for Rachelle to get out of the way. So that she could marry Remy. Julian was in the way, which was why he is dead now. But that didn't matter at first, because now she has to marry Remy in exchange for peace, for this, she could live with the guilt all her life. But now she has nothing, her brother is gone, Remy hates her, Rachelle wants her revenge. Now she has nothing.

" One day, one day Rachelle will finally be out of my way and Remy will finally be mine. One fine day."

A/N: sorry to all who were waiting super long for this chapter. I had so much to do. Exams and excessive studying. But I'm making it all up to you. An update next week for this story. Yup. Now I'm back on track and I've made some changed to the story. Hope you all will like it. And please review! It will do me good in pleasing you guys.


	7. a simple note

I am sorry

I am sorry! I was planning to post an update really soon. But my laptop crashed. And everything has to be re-written all over again. So please be patient again. Sorry!


End file.
